regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 115
Recap The party is handing out at a mostly empty Shenanigans. A flutist from the band on stage asks the party if they could do a gig at a Gnome Bowling Party a few towns away. Tork is adamantly against it. Gwathir I Sindel fails to impress with his musical skills. They loose out on the gig. Desmond the Dashing asks the party to watch the bar while he spends some time with his family. The party agrees. May makes sure the fire place is in good condition for the Spirit of Shenanigans, who used to be the ghost of Sierra. Johnny Vegas tries to flirt with Doreen, but is shot down. Doreen then acts as bouncer at the door. May heads into the kitchen to cook. A group of 3 dwarves come into Shenanigans. Johnny flirts with the woman Dwarves, but ends up ballistically injured. A group of rouges, fighters and clerics comes in. Gwathir serves them drinks. Out the front of Shenanigans 2 minotaurs are in an argument with 15 kobolds. Tork and Wiglaf the Barbarians goes to investigate. Wiglaf picks up a Kobold and treats it like a puppy. The Kobolds turn agressive. Wiglaf realises the Kobold is a fake puppy and punts it away. The Kobolds stab Wiglaf. A Minotaurs join the fight and throw Kobolds in the Shenanigans Windows, but the plot armor spell shoots lighting at the minotaur, killing him. Doreen and Tork attack the other Minotaur to prevent any more damage to the bar. Wiglaf kills 2 more Kobolds. The rest of the Kobolds flee. Doreen is outside, dragging the bodies in the ally between the bar and the stabls and starts cutting off hands. May, Tork, and Wiglaf head off to get new glass for the windows. Johnny heads to the kitchen. Gwathir stays serving at the bar. Cogwrench Hammerbench has opened a Glazier shop next door to his Workshop. On the way to the shop, they pass the Sheriff station where the 10 alive Kobolds are complaining to Sheriff Muscles. Inside Cogwrench's shops, May orders some glass. Tork refuses to go inside, due to his Gnome phobia. Back at Shenanigans, Sheriff Muscles arrives with the Kobolds. Sheriff Muscles doesn't believe that lightning struck the Minotaur. Gwathir at the bar retorically suggests he try to punch out a window, Sheriff Muscles does so, and gets his head bitten off. The Kobolds retreat. Gwathir hires some adventurers in the bar to inform Mayor Sanders. The rest of the party return and repair both broken windows before the Mayor arrives. The Mayor tasks the party with finding some candidates for the Sheriff position. Candidates are: *Goal, an seductive elven musician. (Level 5 Fighter, STR:12, DEX:12, CON:10, INT:12, WIL:14, CHA:18, PER:18) *Barney, a purple dinosaur with green spots. An entertainer. Believes in reformation. (Level 4 Fighter, STR:11, DEX:8, CON:7, INT:11, WIL:11, CHA:18, PER:8) *McBoof, a Gnoll who graduated with Tork but went on to more advanced courses. Uses Smell Puns. (Level 4 Fighter, STR:12, DEX:12, CON:12, INT:11, WIL:12, CHA:10, PER:17) *Benebatch Cumberdict, a Human Sociopath Detective. Proficiencies: Ancient History, reading writing, lots of Knowledge proficiencies. Virtue: Obscure Memory, Flaw: Over-analises evidence and comes up with overly elaborate scenarios of what happened. Sidekick is a Halfling with a Dwarf Fetish, (Level 6 Rogue, STR:10, DEX:16, CON:10, INT:18, WIL:5, CHA:13, PER:19) *Elijah, Human Insomniac who believes Crime Never Sleeps (Level 4 Fighter, STR:14, DEX:9, CON:8, INT:9, WIL:13, CHA:11, PER:13) *Biff the Beholder with only 2 eyes stalks. Wears 2 sun-monocles. Anti truth zone, Telekenesis and Charm Monsters rays. (Level 5 Druid STR:5, DEX:7, CON:10, INT:6, WIL:12, CHA:9, PER:11) Goal and Biff are eliminated in the first round. Barney and Elijah are eliminated in the second round. McBoof and Benebatch Cumberdict end up giving speeches. McBook wins the debate and is declared the winner. Everyone returns to Shenanigans and it is crowded. Significant NPCs * Desmond the Dashing - Owner of Shenanigans * Sheriff Muscles * Mayor Sanders Signifcant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes